memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
I, Q
| author=John de Lancie and Peter David| published=1999| format=| pages=256| date=| ISBN=| }} Publisher's description The enigmatic entity known as Q remains one of the great mysteries in the universe, yet no one, perhaps, understands Q as well as actor John de Lancie, who has played Q on television for more than a decade, and Peter David, the bestselling author of such acclaimed novels as ''Q-in-Law and Q-Squared. Now de Lancie and David have joined forces to send Q on an unforgettable cosmic odyssey, told from the mischievous trickster's unique point of view. The Maelstrom, a metaphysical whirlpool of apocalyptic proportions, is pulling all of reality into its maw, devouring the totality of time and space while bringing together people and places from throughout the universe. The Q Continuum pronounces that the end of everything has come, but Q refuses to meekly accept the complete termination of all he has known. Defying the judgment of the Continuum, he sets out to derail doomsday -- at whatever the cost. Q has been everywhere and done everything, but now he's in for a cosmic thrill ride beyond even his own astonishingly unlimited imagination. Old friends and adversaries wait in unexpected places, transcendent hazards abound, and the multiverse's most unlikely savior encounters wonders and dangers enough to render Q himself speechless. Almost. But can even Q, reluctantly assisted by Jean-Luc Picard, prevent the Universe As We Know It from literally going down the drain? I, Q is a wild and witty voyage through the secret soul of creation -- as only Q can tell it! References Characters :Data • Jadzia Dax • • Kor • Locutus • M • Melony • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Q2 • Female Q • Zek Kathryn Janeway • Quark • Zir/xel Starships and vehicles : • Hornblower • steam locomotive (train) Locations :Dante IX • multiverse • Sodom and Gomorrah • Sto-vo-kor • Times Square Deep Space 9 • Kangus IV • larger moon of Sicila IV • Rimbar • Sicila IV • Sraticon IV • Terwil IX Races and cultures :android • Borg • Cardassian • Ferengi • Human (Englishman • French) • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Kreel • • Trill • Vulcan • Zendarian Kangus IV native • Sicila States and organizations :M Continuum • Q Continuum • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :air • alien • animal • blaster • blood • cannon • cattle prod • coupling mechanism • cross-dimensional occurrence • dimension • energy • explosive • fossilization • hair • heart • holodeck • hour • life-form • lightning • lung • machine • mechanism • mile • minute • parallel universe • pocket calculator • quake • rain • second • sentient • shape-shifter • thunder • time • • universe • wind Ranks and titles :captain • commanding officer • Grand Nagus • lieutenant commander • mentor • monk • overseer • paleontologist • surfer • terrorist Other references :accordion • art • bagel shop • ball • banshee • baseball • bludgeon • book • boot • boxcar • canned ham • captain's log • cattle car • century • Christian • clothing • coconut oil • coliseum • Crispin Crispian • day • dinosaur • extinction • fish • fishing • fly • Frimble • • god • the greatest joke ever told • ham • history • horse race • ice cube • jacket • joke • language • logic • mind meld • monastery • money • monkey • moon • "Most Wanted" leaflet • mountain • New Year • paint • pants • passenger car • pet • philosophy • pig • pinochle • planet • pointillism • post office • prayer • religion • rock • rocking chair • sadist • shellack • skillet • smokestack • soul • suicide • Sutak's Fifth Principle • train track • uniform • war • weapon • whip • wood • year • zombie Information *On page 191 there is a discussion that Q is having with the Grand Nagus, which reads as follows: "You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders! The best known, of course, is never get involved in a land war on Vulcan. But only slightly less well known is this: Never go up against a Ferengi when money is on the line." This, of course, is remarkably similar to the speech that the actor Wallace Shawn gives in The Princess Bride (as the character Vizzini). Wallace Shawn also portrayed the Grand Nagus Zek on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Connections * | voyages1=Ente| adbefore1=Double or Nothing| adafter1=Gemworld, Book 1| }} External link * Category:Books Category:TNG novels Category:Hardcovers